


post game

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SASO2016 prompt: Nishinoya and Tanaka on the bus </p><p>or Public, Secret Handjob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	post game

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was the image of them sleeping on the bus after a match & I was allowed to do whatever I wanted with it. And of course, I suck.

“Everyone’s sound asleep,” Takeda fondly mused as he glanced up into the rearview mirror. “All tuckered out from that practice match.”

“They played hard.” Ukai took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out the window, not paying any mind to how it whooshed in the other direction into the clean spring air. “And also, they’re teenagers. All they do is sleep and eat.”

Takeda hummed in agreement as he gave a little sage nod, like he was remembering his own youth. 

The drive back to school was pretty smooth from here: the road seemed to be recently paved, so the usual bumps and rattles and whatnot were at a minimum. Most of the windows were pushed open, and the light breeze of warm air felt nice on everyone’s tired skin. In the distance, the sun was starting to descent downward, moving toward the trees and hills, preparing to pack it in for the day. It was peaceful. Takeda said as much, and Ukai just grunted in response, finishing up his smoke before butting it out in the ashtray that he conveniently kept in the front console’s cup holder. 

“Look at Nishinoya and Tanaka.”

Ukai twisted around to the back of the bus, where the two second-years were sleeping. Drool was dribbling out of both their agape mouths, Tanaka even snoring a little. Ukai hummed, and crossed his arms, reclining a bit more into his seat. With an amused grin, he glanced over at the driving teahcer. “They’re out like a light.”

Takeda laughed quietly, like he was mindfully trying to not wake any of the team. “Indeed they are.”

But they actually weren’t.

Nishinoya nuzzled more into the dip where Ryuu’s shoulder and neck met and huffed out a quiet, encouraging sound. In response, the spiker snorted a loud, nasally snore, one of the more obnoxious sounds that had ever escaped the spiker’s mouth as he lolled his head so it touched the libero’s.

And then Ryuu, after a beat, moved his hand a little faster and Nishinoya’s steady, resting breath hitched.

_Just like that, Ryuu._

This happened more times than not. Nishinoya Yuu, after all, was insatiable. In more ways than one. On any normal day, he was always game for some fooling around. Always jumping onto the spiker’s back, kissing his cheek, telling him outright that he wanted to do _something_ later. But on game days, things were different. Nishinoya instigated these things a lot more… inconspicuously. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush and the intense exercise? The high of winning a volleyball match? It probably was exactly that, because Ryuu had this funny talent of accurately predicting around when Nishinoya would tug on the back of his shirt, or whisper into his shoulder, or just _stare_ at him to let him know that he was horny. Really fucking horny.

And Tanaka was a bro. A real bro. He’d help him out whenever he needed something. (Regardless of the fact that they’d been dating for a while.)

Ryuu was always down for a back of the bus handjob.

Nishinoya was trying his best to keep still, to stop himself from shuddering in his skin, from shimmying around too much on the plastic seat and draw attention to them. Not that anyone was awake and would notice, but _still_. The two of them were taking a risk doing this on the small bus. Hinata and Kageyama were in the row in front of them, barely a meter away. Sure, they were both the heaviest sleepers on the team but… It still was a risk. If one of them woke up, and listened hard enough, they might be able to hear the rhythmic wet _shlick_ of Ryuu’s hand stroking him inside his sweats…

But that’s why Ryuu was such a _loud snorer_ on the bus rides back home.

Nishinoya’s next inhale was a little shaky when calloused, familiar fingers squeezed his head. He felt his slit leak a little precum, and he shut his lips and licked the roof of his own mouth to keep himself behaving. Nishinoya’s body tensed, going on red alert when Ryuu smeared the stickiness all over his tip, using it to better lubricate his strokes.

_Fuck yeah, Ryuu._

They’d gotten so good at this. The first time Nishinoya got jerked off on the back of the bus, he had to bite into the spiker’s shoulder to keep himself quiet when he shot his load all over the inside of his underwear. Or worse, when after they were coming home from the Tokyo training camp, Ryuu for some ungodly reason just really wanted to play with his balls. Which was super awesome. His hands had been so gentle and warm, and he was doing shit that made Nishinoya swear he was up in the clouds. 

But that roadway wasn’t as well kept as most roads, and an unfortunately placed pothole made the bus bounce, and then Ryuu’s fingernail scratched into a spot it _never_ should have and well… the whole bus heard his screech. Nishinoya quickly blamed it on hitting his head on the window during the bump but, no one in the history of humankind had ever looked as agonized and teary-eyed as Nishinoya was from “smacking his skull into the window”.

But that was all behind them, and this was now. And Ryuu was starting to getting serious.

Lots of pace changes, plenty attention to his tip, pressure to all the right spots. It was hard not to snap his hips up to meet each stroke, but he had to, to keep this covert. But it was so _hard_. _He_ was so hard and he was getting so close…

While the bus turned right, Ryuu nuzzled closer into him, and blew against his ear. He was playing, dirty too? No fair.

Nishinoya couldn’t help but tremble. Every muscle in his body was tightening, getting ready for release. And Ryuu was stroking faster and faster and he even shifted in his seat, his arm probably cramping up from the awkward position but he was still going and - and…

He pressed both of his feet into the floor of the bus when he came, felt everything inside him let go in a wave of bliss, a wave of everything he needed. Nishinoya wasn’t sure how he kept his erratic breath so eerily quiet, how he kept his big mouth silent as he emptied out messily into Ryuu’s palm. 

If Takeda-sensei or Coach had been looking back there, they’d probably would’ve just seen the libero tense his jaw and lean more into Ryuu like a pillow, like he was having a weird dream. There’d be no way they’d be able to see his toes clenching and moving around desperately in his shoes, or his thighs shaking helplessly or even the hand inside his pants finishing up the last few strokes before Ryuu slyly withdrew it and wiped it clean on the tissues he’d gotten out of his bag before they “fell asleep”.

At this point, Nishinoya actually felt like he could pass out. His body was sweaty all over again and so pleasantly warm, and Ryuu’s shoulder was pretty damn comfortable. 

Feeling that the coast was clear, Nishinoya creaked open an eye and looked up at his boyfriend.

Ryuu was doing the same thing, one eye open, checking downward. But he also had the slightest smile on his mouth, a tiny glint of pride in his eyes. There was a certain bit of affection in his face, too, and Nishinoya needed to call upon all his self-control not to lean up and kiss that idiot on the mouth.

But they were good at this. And both of them knew that once they got back to school and off the bus, they could go back to either one of their houses and do whatever they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
